Brisas & Prisas
by Marianita-chan
Summary: —Shirayuki. —no había necesidad de pronunciar su nombre, no había necesidad de mirarla con ensoñación, no había necesidad de entrelazar sus manos. Pero quería, que en aquella fresca tarde, la brisa levantara sus nombres al mismo tiempo, y los llevara lejos, a la libertad. Al menos, hacerlo tranquilo antes del fuerte y fiel resonar del campanario del pueblo.
1. Brisas & Prisas

…

Entre un millón de cosas por hacer y otro infinito más de etcéteras, por fin he podido tener el tiempo indicado para subir esta historia, es mi primera publicación de Akagami no Shirayukihime, así que espero que me tengan algo de compasión, amo el manga como no tienen ni idea, y pido de rodillas que el anime le dé honra, pero mientras las fechas corren y yo cada vez me enamoro más de la trama y su desarrollo, yo empezaré a publicar mis alocadas ideas; es decir:

¿Cómo es posible que haya sólo un hermoso fic publicado en español? Yo pensaba que había más historias, ¡Daba mi desayuno con lo verídico que lo creía! Casi me da algo, así que me decidí a concluir alguna que otra de mis narraciones ambientadas en algún punto vacío de los sucesos del manga, tranquilos, si no lo han leído hasta donde lo tenemos, no hay problema, no haré spoilers de gran magnitud.

A decir verdad, refinar este mini-capítulo me ayudó a liberarme de un bloqueo de escritor. Habrá más de donde vino, hay muchas frases y oraciones escritas en mi cuaderno de obsesiva al Zenyuki (¿Cómo le diremos a este ship?) que planeo poder subir por aquí, amaría su apoyo :3

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Un hola a todo mundo de antemano. Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Akagami no Shirayukihime, pertenecen a sus respectiva creadora, la honorable Sorata Akizuki, a quien tengo gran admiración; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado. Sólo las palabras que nacieron de mi corazón, son las que me pertenecen.

 **Rated K+:** Por claras razones de que es una historia pasajera, breve y apta para todo público, estoy aquí expresando mi amor por tan hermosa obra de arte como lo son el manga, el cual he seguido desde los mediados de su publicación, mayormente en inglés, y el recién estrenado anime, no puedo creer lo hermosa que es la adaptación, es una adaptación respetable, una animación que recomiendo en todo su esplendor.

La pareja principal será Zen Wistalia & Shirayuki, espero manejar correctamente a los personajes y mantener su esencia, aunque claramente, tendrán mi toque de fanática algo fuera de los cabales. Adoro a estos tórtolos, espero tener mucho más de ellos dos en un futuro. Necesito más de ésta pareja!

Espero que lo disfruten.

…

 **Brisas & Prisas**

Escrito por Marianna B.

…

Caminar por los pasillos del Castillo Wistal dejó de ser igual desde el momento en que nuevas e importantes personas en su vida se integraron al paisaje, sorpresas inhabituales le esperaban en cada esquina y corredor, y para el segundo príncipe del Reinado de Clarines, no había nada más refrescante.

El resonar de sus pasos no era acompañado por el dúo que siempre se incluía a su lado, ésta vez, Kiki y Mitsuhide fueron encargados de organizar el papeleo recién firmado, aprobado o denegado; exhausto y algo claustrofóbico, tan pronto soltó la delicada pluma, apoyándola en el tintero, colocó su capa sobre sus tensos hombros, ajustó su espada y se dirigió al exterior.

No necesitaba anunciar a donde iría, incluso si el cocinero lo denotara, conocería a la perfección la dirección de los pasos de Su Alteza. Igualmente, Zen tenía el resonar del segundero de su reloj de bolsillo en su corazón y en su mente, en tan sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos una nueva ronda de trámites de legalización llegaría a su escritorio, y él necesitaba refrescar su vista junto a todos sus otros sentidos antes de reiniciar la correspondiente labor, sin refunfuños.

Llegar a la planta baja y el jardín sólo aumentó su emoción, estaba en el tiempo de descanso que coincidía con el de Shirayuki, pero bien sabía que la decidida joven no tenía descanso consigo misma, o más bien, su descanso consistía en seguir haciendo lo que le gustaba, y era el estudio de las plantas que abundaban en los alrededores, sintió que el refrán _trabaja en lo que ames, y ni un sólo día de tu vida trabajarás,_ iba perfectamente con ella. Amaba su oficio, vivía su oficio, sustentaba su pasión.

Allí estaba, justo cómo lo predijo, y como lo sentía en su ser: arrodillada frente a una de las hileras de plantaciones del Departamento de Farmacia, oliendo, tocando y re-memorizando todo tipo de propiedades de lo que tuviera a la mano. Igualmente, sintió la mirada de Obi por un momento sobre sí, sintió orgullo de que cada una de las partes que integraban su mano derecha cumpliera su obligación con estima.

Todavía contra el reloj, se dio su momento de contemplar con anhelo a Shirayuki, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro tan pronto una sonrisa igual se asomó en el perfil de porcelana de ella, suspiró, recuperando el aire lentamente; nuevas sensaciones llenaron sus pulmones, una brisa fresca agitó sus cabellos, vio como el rojo y el blanco se entrelazaban al danzar con el baile del aire, en aquella tierna tarde.

La abrazaba de un instante a otro.

— ¿Zen? — Lo había visto al acercarse, pero no sabía exactamente qué lo había impulsado a estrecharla con propiedad.

El susodicho no pudo mantenerla mucho tiempo, así, como le gustaba.

Izana de seguro era más que conocedor de sus sentimientos por la delicada pelirroja, después de todo, habían estado en la boca de medio Estado tras pequeños escándalos; siempre cuidó que la reputación de Shirayuki no fuera marcada con rasgos que podrían perjudicarla como mujer, y se había prometido a sí mismo, que sin importar el tiempo que les tomaría a los dos, trabajando unidos, lograrían conseguir la aprobación de su hermano El Rey, y que aquellos días ajetreados de luz infinita en el castillo, fuesen eternos a su lado.

— Shirayuki — No había necesidad de pronunciar su nombre, no había necesidad de mirarla con ensoñación, no había necesidad de entrelazar sus manos.

Pero quería, que en aquella fresca tarde, la brisa levantara sus nombres al mismo tiempo, y los llevara lejos, a la libertad.

Ella le sonrió, era lo que más le gustaba regalarle al príncipe, su sonrisa era la pintura de la felicidad que sentía en su corazón, mientras caminaba a su lado en el camino que había elegido seguir. Zen se sonrojó, muchas veces daba los primeros pasos, pero cuando ella lo seguía, no encontraba el valor de volver a darlos. Quería tener el extenso derecho de hacer aquello.

Acomodó sus cabellos con delicadeza, ella respondió al detalle ladeando la sonrojada mejilla, él se aseguró que los dedos de su doncella no hubiesen tenido encuentro alguno con las espinas de las flores, ella detalló que el platino no estuviera pálido, si lo hubiera encontrado demasiado cansado, inmediatamente lo hubiera mandado a descansar, y prepararía un efectivo té para los nervios del joven.

Sin embargo, estaban satisfechos con el hecho de que ninguno de los dos se sobrepasara con sus deberes; Zen se quedó sentado junto a ella un par de minutos más, escuchando pequeños comentarios del día y dando sus opiniones de los mismos, no tenía que ocultar lo que pensaba en realidad con ella, no debía moderar el nivel de su léxico, era sólo Zen, y eso le relajaba, además, sabía que aquella que estaba a su lado era sólo Shirayuki, para ambos, sus verdaderas expresiones de sí mismos era suficiente.

Como plan siniestro de un atentado contra su relajación, el campanario resonó fuerte y fiel a la hora indicada.

Sin penas ni malhumores, caminaron a la entrada del pasillo principal, otra vez cuidó que las hebras manzanas estuvieran presentables, otra vez se aseguró que el semblante de sus ojos no estuviera fatigado, él besó el reverso de su mano, ella retuvo un momento su respiración, embelesada por todos los gestos que le dedicaba.

Otra brisa agitó sus ropas y revitalizó sus espíritus, tomaron los caminos opuestos, lenta, pero firmemente, no miraron atrás, harían todo lo posible por verse en la noche, ante la luna llena, con las estrellas de velas.

Ambos chequearon sus relojes, contando los minutos.

Cada momento estando juntos, era el más preciado.

 **Fin de 'Brisas & Prisas'**

* * *

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó, hizo que sintieran tantas emociones como yo?

Tenía que relatar un día extraoficial en el Castillo entre la rutina de estos dos ¡Tenía que! ¿Les dio lo que a mí mientras escribía, lo disfrutaron? No es nada personal, pero a mí me encantó, me siento orgullosa, siento que mantuve el aura que ellos comparten, ése aura que me hace fangirlear.

No olviden que yo no fui quien escribió la Ilíada ni la Odiosea, soy una simple escritora de tiempo parcial. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc. _(_ _¡REVIEW!_ _)_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Es tan sólo mi inicio en éste fandom, pero… Los Amo, chicos! Gracias por leerme!

" ** _Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo, sólo mías."_**

Marianna B.


	2. Rojo & Blanco

…

Yo sé que muchas personas se caerán de sus sillas el lunes con el capítulo de estreno. Oh sí, yo oí sus gritos de 'OMG' y la presión de la sangre asomando por sus narices. Inclúyanme en ese campo dentro de poco, si con los primeros minutos estaba que gritaba, estoy segura que al final me tendré que asomar por la ventana y dejar salir mi emoción, aunque debería tener cuidado con la media noche.

Aún no he terminado el capítulo, mi Internet no me amó ayer y me cortó el navegador, fue horrible, pero ya estoy esperando que se cargue completo, después de todo, no me he perdido de nada, ya pasó en el manga :3 yo estoy aquí para morirme con las voces y la felicidad de una buena animación.

¡Ya hay más fics en la sección de español! Amo cada uno de ellos, de eso no hay duda, me siento realizada, autores increíbles se nos irán uniendo poco a poco (Vengan al lado oscuro, hay galletitas, y una segunda temporada para Enero)

En fin, vamos con el Zenyuki, no hay spoiler directo, si no han leído el manga no hay problema, se ubica en un espacio vacío del Universo Akagami no Shirayuki-hime.

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Un hola a todo mundo de antemano. Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Akagami no Shirayukihime, pertenecen a sus respectiva creadora, la honorable Sorata Akizuki, a quien tengo gran admiración; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado. Sólo las palabras que nacieron de mi corazón, son las que me pertenecen.

 **Rated T:** Bueno, la mención de alguna que otra cosa un tanto fuerte como para ponerle el rating de 'para todo público' Aunque le pongo ésta letra al capítulo sólo para prevenir, aunque sepa bien que casi nadie lee esto x'c

La pareja principal seguirá Zen Wistalia & Shirayuki, espero manejar correctamente a los personajes y mantener su esencia, aunque claramente, tendrán mi toque de fanática algo fuera de los cabales. Adoro a estos tórtolos, espero tener mucho más de ellos dos en un futuro. Necesito más de ésta pareja!

Disfruten la lectura.

...

 **Rojo & Blanco**

Escrito por Marianna B

...

El paso del caballo era lento, ya no galopaba frenéticamente para regresar a casa.

Zen había salido un par de días antes en pos de culminar un recado servido por su hermano, el Rey Izana, sin embargo, el segundo príncipe experimentó una sensación de la cual era desconocedor de poseer en su vida, o al menos, de poseer en sus años.

Añoranza del hogar.

No era como si no hubiera echado de menos antes el Palacio en alguna ocasión, pero ahora era distinto, muy distinto.

Con anterioridad, no sentía ningún tipo de necesidad de negar un día más de estancia en algún lugar cómodo, alargando a su vez el viaje. Ahora, se apresuraba en su retorno; adiós a los caminos largos y paradas inservibles, quería estar en el Palacio.

No percató el hecho de que también se habían reducido dichas salidas, además, siempre se sentía más tranquilo si estaba acompañado de Shirayuki.

¡Ah! Llegamos al punto.

Ahora todo tiene sentido. Incluso Izana se había dado cuenta que si sus obligaciones lejos del Palacio aumentaban, su desarrollo en las mismas no sería el mismo, mantendría la seriedad y demás, pero estaba seguro que los jefes de ámbito mencionarían en sus reportes que el Príncipe tenía algún detalle.

La cabeza en las nubes.

Pero cómo se avispaba y plantaba los esos pies a la tierra en tanto divisaba un mechón rojo.

El color del destino.

Tampoco era que ella se encontrara en una situación diferente.

Ella había tenido la fortuna de poder hacerles compañía en muchas de las primeras diligencias oficiales, pero no siempre sería así.

En el tiempo que no tenía la certeza de cómo se encontraban sus amigos, varios de los residentes la habían encontrado en los recesos con las manos juntas, apoyadas en su pecho; aparentemente rogando a alguna entidad mística por el regreso sano y salvo de sus preciados amigos.

Obi fue el primero que notó dicho comportamiento de los dos, pues mientras ejercía su oficio de Mensajero, podía detallar en primera fila como los dos se extrañaban.

Ahora, en la entrada del pueblo, dos intensas miradas se buscan entre sí.

Kiki y Mitsuhide son testigos de la ansiedad de su joven maestro.

Obi cuida de la susodicha unos pasos más atrás.

La gran mayoría de los mercaderes no se dan cuenta que son parte del escenario de uno de los tantos reencuentros que acaecieron en la vida de dos de los más grandes servidores del Reino. Mientras la pequeña y delicada figura se abre paso con agilidad entre la multitud, el cuadrúpedo sobre el cual viaja el platino atraviesa por los caminos cercanos.

El verde busca el blanco, el azul busca el rojo. Inevitablemente, el prado de rocío y el profundo mar tienen el tan esperado encuentro.

No gritan sus nombres, todos saben que él es el segundo príncipe, pero no sería discreto que supieran que también estaba su interés amoroso.

Ya no era secreto para nadie, a través de especulaciones, rumores y comentarios, era casi una realidad que el joven se había enamorado de la herborista, farmacéutica a su cuidado.

Avanzaron juntos, más no de lado a lado, por entre el bullicio de pueblerinos.

El par que lo protegían ya había visualizado la capucha beige y la sonrisa de alivio. Además de notar a un azabache alegre agitando la mano como chiquillo para llamar su atención, aunque no era necesario, nadie más tenía una cara como aquella.

Poco a poco se alejaron del bullicio, Shirayuki quería recibirlo tan pronto entrara a la Capital, pero sabía que no podía abalanzarse al caballo como desearía, era la llegada del Segundo Príncipe, y todavía estaba en terreno abierto.

Pero, bajo la seguridad de la puerta exterior del Palacio, finalmente sus cuerpos se acercaron.

Shirayuki no lo sabía, pero antes de que naciera, su madre esperaba de la misma manera a su padre cuando se iba de la seguridad de la montaña, cuando aún no era líder de nadie; tristemente, tampoco recordaba cuando su madre la tenía en brazos, y corría a las faldas de la fortaleza natural para asegurarse que el amor de su vida estaba a salvo, por ella, y por su pequeña hija.

Las emociones, y ciertos hábitos, quizás podrían ser herencia.

Bajó con emoción del caballo, no saltaba como niño, pero en su mente lo hacía. Mitsuhide podía ver esa sombra, sonreía con sinceridad, y Kiki lo hacía por igual; tuvieron que arrastrar a Obi con ellos para dejarles hacer ambiente, pues él también quería arrojarse a su maestro tal cual colegiala, en su lugar, invitó a una ronda de tragos al par que le jalaba del cuello del chaleco.

Con algo de distancia, sin sentirse presionado, Zen sonrió como sólo lo hacía junto a ella.

Pronunció dos palabras sencillas, que tenían un nuevo significado en su vida.

— He vuelto —

¿Su padre se sintió así en su juventud, su hermano, su madre? No sabía si alguno de los dos últimos en algún momento se dejaron inundar por esa ansiedad de querer estar junto a alguien, en casa.

Shirayuki no era ajena a ese pequeño tintineo de incertidumbre que alumbró los ojos del anhelado, fue fugaz, pero lo había visto. Zen había estado poco y mucho tiempo fuera, y en su momento, podían fallarle los nervios.

Ella le respondió también una pequeña palabra, era articulada sólo para ellos. No la había dicho con tanta sutileza y cariño, desde que ninguno de sus familiares cruzaba la puerta de su casa en Tanbarun.

— Bienvenido —

Y Zen se sonrojó a juego con su sonrisa, queriendo hacer demasiadas cosas, muchas que en verdad podía, otras que no tanto. Pero estaba dispuesto a darle a conocer a esa encantadora e inteligente pelirroja los sentimientos explosivos que sembraba en él.

Acortó la distancia entre los dos, se mantuvieron erguidos, pero sin mirarse a los ojos, aún no. Querían sentirse entre sí, su presencia, con todos los sentidos.

Sus manos se movieron por si solas, posando los delicados dedos en el traje claro del cual el príncipe daba gala, la tela era suave, limpia y bien cuidada; respiró profundo, sintiendo que una tranquilidad interior inundaba su alma. Estaba frente a ella, sin un solo rasguño. Podía oír como su respiración era irregular, Zen estaba en el mismo estado emocional, además, no hacía menos de una hora dirigía a su buen caballo tan rápido como podía, y su felicidad no tenía límites, había llegado antes del anochecer.

Quizás era luna llena, culturalmente eso explicaría la inquietud de sus corazones.

Pero era más sencillo que eso.

Cuando amas a alguien, de verdad, amor auténtico, del indefinible; tan fácilmente dificultoso, tan hermosamente combatiente, tan felizmente misterioso, tan incierto y seguro al mismo tiempo… Tales extremos no son extremistas.

Zen apoyó su mano sobre su coronilla, sintiendo de la cabellera manzana cada sedosa hebra. Respiró hondo, estaba a su lado, por fin, los dos juntos. Todos sus músculos se relajaron, por un momento su mayor preocupación fue derretirse ahí mismo, bajo la calidez de ella.

Pues lo había abrazado, y él la apretaba con posesión. La quería, la amaba.

Sus labios descansaron en su frente, con delicadeza y agradecimiento.

Quería que cada vez que saliera de la capital, ella lo recibiera, y quería que cada vez que pudiera, ella lo acompañara.

Hubiera preferido seguir así, pues el trío amigo señalaba las nubes, tratando por todos los medios no verlos directamente. Pero un grito fanático resonó de las torres de vigilancia, los sorprendieron, pero los separaron a tiempo.

No hay nada en la vida que ocurra sin una razón.

— ¿Sin escapes en este viaje, hermano? — Izana se apoyaba en las puertas abiertas, y el corcel de Zen había caminado hacia él, atraído por un curioso olor dulce. Aunque puede que hasta el caballo quería darles privacidad.

Maldita sea, secretos no pueden haber en el mundo.

Pero Zen contrajo su mueca, y Shirayuki fue distraído por Obi tras saludar adecuadamente al hermano mayor.

No era como si Zen sólo hubiera regresado por ella.

Bueno si, pero mejor era que ninguno lo gritase por ahora.

— No había nada interesante en el camino — Un par de palabras más, y su conversación culminó. A Zen le pareció aquello una excusa no tan culposa como cualquier otra, después de todo, era verdad.

Nada de peso mayor se había cruzado en su camino de regreso, gracias al Cielo.

El Rey se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al público, internamente, estaba satisfecho, su hermano había cumplido el trabajo excepcionalmente.

No era una sorpresa que un noble tardara en sus viajes al salir de sus tierras, normalmente era porque se distraían con _aventuras_. Pero todos en el castillo sabían que Zen no era ese tipo de aventurero, y que si tardaba, era porque había conseguido una aventura mucho más interesante que un par de ojos bonitos.

Esa era la razón de conmoción cuando el príncipe llegó con una nueva compañía. Para la época, eso podía significar muchas cosas, no todas completamente agradables.

Tanto el blanco como el rojo son colores en definición, puros. Sus portadores eran iguales en dichas matices. Eran dos lagunas cristalinas, ninguno decía nada, pero sus acciones eran claras.

Izana sonrió con suficiencia, había un lado muy bueno en las decisiones de Zen y Shirayuki que se estaba dejando ver.

El grupo se dispuso a culminar por fin su regreso, entrando definitivamente a la estructura interna del Palacio.

Zen y Shirayuki no dejaron de sonreírse.

En esas sonrisas había mucho más que felicidad y alivio. De hecho, había tantas cosas, que es imposible de enumerarlas todas y cada una de ellas.

Estaba claro que el Segundo Príncipe no podía esperar por abrazarla de nuevo, quería besar cada uno de sus cabellos.

Shirayuki por su lado, se preguntaba cuándo podría ella hacer lo mismo. Sólo había tenido una escasa oportunidad, cuando él dormitaba.

No lo sabían tampoco al momento, pero sus pensamientos también estaban conectados.

El rojo del destino y el blanco de la pureza se han reunido.

Un rumbo íntegro al mañana les aguardaba.

El vigilante de la torre fue testigo de uno de los tantos pasos que daban.

 **Fin de 'Rojo & Blanco'**

* * *

Y bien, ¿Qué tal todos y todo?

Considérenme el vigilante que gritó como niña xD Mientras escribía esto sonreía de oreja a oreja, y me reía y soltaba un gritito, ni la gata ni los perros se me acercaron un buen rato xD

¿Y mi mamá? Pos, lo crean o no, creo que ya se acostumbró x'3 Ella también tiene sus momentos viendo Star Wars, yo también tengo derecho!

Igual que con la historia anterior, me dispuse a mí misma crear un momento como éste. Las personas con cargo elevados tienen muchas tareas que emprender por sí mismos, y hay veces en que son en lugares lejanos o de fechas indefinidas, en Japón, como hemos visto en muchos animes, que una tarea no sea hecha por el cabezal del desfile significa una degradación de importancia; de hecho, es así en todas las empresas serias, y hablo de empresas disponiendo del término en cuanto a proyectos.

Conociendo esto, quería jugar con los personajes afrontando dicha realidad. Una de las cosas que más me gustan del manga, es que no es del todo fantasioso, se mantiene siguiendo una línea respetable de la historia que me hace sentir que lo amo cada día más.

¿Les dio lo que a mí mientras escribía, lo disfrutaron? No es nada personal, pero a mí me encantó, me siento orgullosa, siento que mantuve el aura que ellos comparten, ése aura que me hace fangirlear.

No soy escritora profesional, paciencia conmigo, así que una palabra suya se les agradece, mientras me la dejen de corazón, sentiré como mi cuerpo se llena de energía ¡Como cuando tomo 50 tazas de chocolate! (No me reten con eso, creo que puedo hacerlo xD)

Con gran cariño, y un resfriado.

Gracias por leerme!

 **Marianna B.**


End file.
